The Box
by Omore
Summary: Dino, Hibari y las moralejas. D18.
1. A través del cristal

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ ©Akira Amano

Letra e inspiración:**  
Thermostatic:** The Box (White O Remix).

* * *

Hola, gente. Hola, Kaith. Hola, Hessefan.

Regresé. ;)

* * *

_«I hear whispers from the other side. I am so afraid._  
_I have opened up a secret door, tell me what to find._  
_Will I ever cross the line tonight between your world and mine?_  
_One step closer into fantasy. There is no return.»_

* * *

A Hibari se le han terminado los números para contar las veces que ha visto a Dino conducir hasta algún cuarto a un Shamal borrachísimo, víctima de sus propios excesos, tras una fiesta. Ya no se puede decir que le sorprenda, pero tampoco se acostumbra. Es una estampa lamentable. Y si no se acostumbra, le chincha Dino en cuanto rezonga, es porque él mismo se vio una vez envuelto en una situación similar. Cállate, responde, y se quita la corbata para ocultar la sonrisa que asoma unos dedos diminutos por el borde de su boca.

Ocurrió durante el cóctel que se celebró tras la ceremonia de sucesión de Sawada, un par de meses después de que Hibari cumpliera diecisiete y empezaran a manosearse impúdicamente tras los entrenamientos.  
Dicho evento llevaba posponiéndose lo suficiente como para que el arisco guardián asumiera que jamás llegaría y que, por tanto, se iba a librar. La única forma que tuvo Dino de convercerlo fue prometer, por lo bajinis y con los dedos cruzados, que le procuraría «algo especial» al final de la velada.

Así fue como terminó Hibari Kyouya en una sala de baile de dimensiones hiperbólicas, con la única y fugaz compañía de camareros dotados de sonrisa profesional y pulcra camisa negra, a quienes pagaban por hacer circular el licor y no por preguntarse qué demonios hacía aquel joven de ojos asesinos, parapetado tras una absurda escultura de hielo con forma de león.

Dos horas completas de su vida había desperdiciado de tal guisa, disimulando poco y mal el disgusto causado por un Dino que fluctuaba entre hombres de porte formal y mujeres con cuellos de garza, presumiendo de carisma pero sin hacerle ni puñetero caso. Era de una descortesía bárbara, se repetía Hibari apretando dientes y uñas contra la palma, hacerle acudir para aquello. Al parecer el _Haneuma_ aún no había aprendido con quién se las veía. Si su curiosidad no era satisfecha en quince minutos, terminó decidiendo, se iría. Se acostaría en su futón y dormiría el sueño de la bestia durante lo que restaba de noche, porque a primera hora de la mañana estaría volando la puerta de cierta habitación de hotel para morder hasta que suplicara a su ocupante. Casualmente el mismo de quien había aprendido que ciertas afrentas no se pagan con la muert...

—¿Champán, señor?

La espiral de odio candente fue interrumpida por uno de los camareros. Era un tipo espigado de unos treinta años, que exhibía una expresión de educada profesionalidad en su apuesto rostro moreno. Quizá por el aburrimiento que le aquejaba, en lugar de ignorarle respondió con un escueto:

—¿Para qué?

—Mantiene las manos ocupadas, señor.

Hibari siguió la mirada del joven hasta sus puños cerrados. Algo en la visión de sus propios nudillos, blancos de ira, le perturbó hasta el punto de flexionar los dedos agarrotados y cerrarlos en torno al esbelto tallo de la copa. Creyó detectar cierta indulgencia en la mirada del camarero, pero antes de poder soltar cualquier reclamo, éste ya se había alejado dejando tras de sí la estela de una suave sonrisa. Hibari gruñó por lo bajo. Después tornó a contemplar el líquido semitransparente con desconfianza, como si no supiera qué era o para qué servía aquello. Solucionó su dilema vaciándola de un trago, entera.

Sorprendentemente, el sabor algo amargo de la bebida le agradó. O al menos no le disgustó demasiado. Más que nada, bebía por hacer algo; y es que visualizarse machacando al _Haneuma_ parecía más entretenido con una copa en la mano. Sumaba puntos el hecho de que su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa por los bordes, de modo que si se fijaba bien en Dino, parecía como si éste le mirara de vez en cuando, alzase su propia copa en una especie de brindis lejano, y le guiñara un ojo antes de llevársela a los labios...

Le tomó a Hibari varias rondas percatarse de que eso era precisamente lo que Dino hacía. Y de que la multitud que abarrotaba el salón mermaba por minutos. Seguir los movimientos de Cavallone entonces se hizo menos complicado. Distinguía con bastante claridad su voz animada, los colores brillantes del tatuaje de su brazo, las piernas que cortaban el aire como tijeras envueltas en un pantalón sastre. Tenía unas piernas larguísimas. Seguro que por eso se veía más alto de lo que realmente era. Observándole con aquella libertad, reparó en un pequeño detalle que le llevaba molestando toda la noche, porque no lo podía ubicar: el cabello de Dino estaba más corto. Mucho más que varias noches atrás, cuando había enredado los dedos entre los trigueños mechones para llevarle hacia un beso medio forzado. Y el flequillo no caía hacia delante, como solía, sino a un lado, dejando completamente visibles aquellos ojos castaños que le observaban, que le recorrían... al aceptar al vuelo el octavo ofrecimiento de «¿Champán».

Y además había algo en sus ademanes, en el modo en que le miraba mientras bebía; algo quemante y vagamente siniestro que hacía su sangre burbujear como el champán que ingería a ritmo aproximado de media copa por minuto. Miradas rápidas desde la distancia, sonrisas fugaces, ese endemoniado gesto de beber a su salud, e Hibari se halló mordiéndose el labio. Dejó de hacerlo al caer en la cuenta, estupefacto, de que Dino le estaba _seduciendo._

Entonces a sus oídos les dio por pitar. Echó un vistazo a través de las cristaleras, repentinamente mareado y agobiado. El rumor de las conversaciones era como un coro de gritos ahogados contra sus tímpanos. Evitar el centro de la sala no bastaba, claramente. Sus pupilas saltaron y se detuvieron en la primera puerta que encontró, que no era la principal sino una que daba a un precioso jardín de estilo versallesco. Utopía, comparado con el bullicio en que estaba inmerso.

En apariencia preocupado, Dino le vigilaba de reojo.

A Hibari se le ocurrió que, si salía al jardín, el italiano no tardaría en disculparse educadamente e ir detrás. Por eso no le sorprendió escuchar su voz entre las gardenias, llamándole. _Perfecto._ Así podría ajustarle las cuentas por... ¿por qué? Ah, ya. Por ignorarle. Más o menos.

—Kyouya.

—Deja de jugar —espetó. Como siempre, directo al grano, pensó Dino, su rostro dando a luz a una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Quién está jugando? Yo sólo te miro, Kyouya. No puedes arrestarme por una cosa así con esas esposas tuyas, ¿verdad?

—No me tientes.

—No sé por qué estás molesto, de todas formas —continuó Dino—. No es como si quisieras que fuese en serio. ¿...O sí?

Kyouya mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba cerca, muy cerca, lo bastante como para percibir su olor a perfume dulzón y _aftershave_.

—No me has molido a golpes todavía. Me lo tomaré como una buena señal.

Dino le tocó detrás de la oreja y Kyouya sintió que los huesos se le volvían de algodón. El resto de la noche se reduce a que la boca de Dino estaba fría por el champán, pero ardió al contacto con la suya.

_(Moraleja: no muerdas nunca más de lo que puedes masticar.)_


	2. Tras la nube

N/a: Este capítulo os llegaría plagado de basuritas de no ser por **Kaith Jackson**, una de las mujeres más pacientes que conozco y la mejor _beta reader_ que se puede tener. Amadla.

* * *

_«Your heart is burning next to me, like electric shocks you give me._  
_Your voice keeps spinning me around and round._  
_Longing for a magic place, I am not afraid._  
_I have opened up a box, this is what I've found.»_

* * *

Para su trigésimo cumpleaños, Dino se regaló a sí mismo un apartamento a las afueras de Namimori. Cuando se lo contó por teléfono, Hibari no dijo nada de inmediato, pero el modo en que suavizó después su árido tono de voz hizo que Dino sonriera.

Hasta entonces, las visitas del Don a Japón habían transcurrido envueltas en un estrés vertiginoso. Oficiar los encargos de Reborn y atender las necesidades de Tsuna y los demás, por no hablar de sortear las series de catástrofes que iban brotando cual setas de otoño, se comían las oportunidades que tenía para estar con Hibari. El poco tiempo del que disponían lo consagraban, por exigencia de éste, en pelear. Perjuraba vencerle aquella vez, y para cuando por fin Dino lograba tenerle rodillas al suelo, Romario recibía una llamada telefónica y vamos rumbo Lecce de nuevo, _boss_, ha surgido una incidencia. Señor, odiaba las incidencias. Así que desde que trasladó al apartamento parte de su inventario, la vida en pareja se les había hecho mucho más fácil; y no sólo por que Kyouya estuviera de mucho mejor humor sin los hombres de Dino pululando alrededor como abejas en un panal.

El tiempo se estiraba mágicamente. Dino ya no tenía que andar correteando para mantener su estatus de chico de los recados, ya que a veces ni siquiera avisaba a Tsuna de que iría a Japón. Cuando abría la puerta y escuchaba a Dino maldecir sobre el estruendo de los enseres de cocina al chocar contra el suelo, Hibari sonreía para sus adentros. Inútil y todo, tenía a Dino su territorio. Las jornadas eran largas y les sobraban horas; los días eran suyos, de los dos, y de nadie más.

Esas horas muertas valieron a Dino para aprender que Hibari, no obstante su afición casi patológica por machacar osamenta ajena, era un hombre relajado. Pasar domingos enteros retozando perezosamente con la piel por única indumentaria, lamiéndose como gatitos, resultó poco menos que una agradable sorpresa. En cierta ocasión, cumplidos dos años de la adquisición del inmueble, Dino se contorsionó para tomar algo del cajón del buró.

—Lo he encargado para ti —explicó al mostrárselo—. Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

Desde la muñeca tatuada de Dino oscilaba una fina cadena de oro blanco, la cual ensartaba una sortija de metal. Engastada en ésta, una voluminosa gema color ámbar lanzaba destellos cristalinos bajo la luz de la lamparilla.

—Es un anillo del Cielo —constató Hibari con voz neutra. Dino asintió, aparentemente pagado de sí mismo.

—Sip. Así, como no puedes usarlo, no lo romperás como el resto. Deja que te lo ponga.

Hibari se quedó quieto mientras Dino le pasaba la cadena por el cuello. El roce de los delicados eslabones se sentía extraño sobre la piel, pero se acostumbraría. Siempre lo hacía. El italiano se echó atrás para admirar su obra, dejando una leve caricia en la base de su nuca.

—Te queda bien —comentó.

La mirada de Hibari resbaló por la textura lanuda de la alfombra. Había ciertas cosas que Dino nunca interiorizaría; no por falta de capacidades, sino simplemente porque no le daba la puta gana, y que Kyouya detestaba los regalos era una de ellas. A su modo de pensar, un regalo equivalía a una deuda. Y a Hibari Kyouya no le gustaba tener deudas. Por eso se levantó, dando nula importancia a su desnudez, para buscar en el armario el antiguo joyero lacado donde guardaba sus anillos.  
El de Dino era de rango A, de modo que otro de equivalente pureza debería salvar la diferencia. Sin embargo, cuando acercó los dedos al compartimento pertinente estos se quedaron estáticos, como si alguien hubiera puesto el tiempo en _pause_.

—¿Pasa algo, Kyouya? —inquirió Dino.

—El atributo del Cielo permite abrir las cajas arma de todos los atributos.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Pero ninguna otra llama puede abrir las cajas de Cielo.

A su espalda, Dino frunció el ceño. Kyouya cerró bruscamente el joyero y volvió a la cama, deteniéndose al borde.

—Kyouya, ¿qué...?

En la memoria del desconcertado Don irrumpió, como por ensalmo, cierta conversación con Tsuna años atrás; la misma que le había hecho decidirse a besar a Kyouya en la ceremonia de sucesión. _«Lo que dijo Hibari_-san_»_, había contado el de Vongola,_ «después de su pelea contra Adelheid_-san_, fue que la nube necesitaba al cielo para moverse libremente. Yo me lo tomé como su forma de dar ánimos, ya sabes, pero ahora creo que pudo haber tenido otro significado. Creo que se refería a ti, Dino_-san_»._

—Oye...

Fue silenciado con una mirada severa. Antes de sumergirse de nuevo entre las sábanas revueltas, Hibari le arrojó el anillo de Nube que había seleccionado.

—No lo uses —murmuró, y le dio la espalda.

Dino resiguió con la mirada la constelación de lunares a lo largo de la columna de Kyouya. La nube necesitaba al cielo para moverse libremente, pero el cielo prevalecía con o sin ellas. Ordenar que no utilizara el anillo era como ordenarle que no le utilizara a él.

Dino deslizó la joya en el anular de la zurda, sonrió con afecto, y depositó sobre el hombro de Hibari un suave beso.

—Entiendo.

_ (Moraleja: que el cielo posea nubes no significa que las nubes posean al cielo.)_


	3. El buen tirano

_«Will you ever show me what it's like to live for eternity?_  
_Little "why" is running through my mind._  
_There is no return.»_

* * *

Dino sabía que Hibari tenía la misma capacidad emocional de cualquier otro; que atendía, entendía y sentía como podía hacerlo cualquier otro. Se trataba, sencillamente, de que lo concerniente a los demás le importaba una mierda.  
Aprenderlo le costó siete años y un litro de sangre, redondeando al alza. Es una historia de la cual no han hablado pero siempre recuerdan.

Ocurrió tras un tiroteo que les pilló por sorpresa. De la manera más estúpida, como gustó Gokudera de increpar, aplastando la décima colilla con el tacón de un tembloroso zapato. Rubio tenías que ser, imprudente de mierda, por dejar el coche en un parking público sabiendo que tenías pegados al culo a esos mamones de los Ventresca. Dino había respondido con un desenfadado _«¡Ese lenguaje!»_ y un coscorrón con los nudillos, pese a que ya no eran niños, así que se perdió la taciturna expresión de un Hibari que recordaba con amargura la penumbra, el olor a pólvora, el sonido de sus pasos mientras se ponían a cubierto y las órdenes dadas a ladridos; el vuelco que dio su estómago al ver que la mano del Don, aferrada a la suya, salía de una manga remangada que lentamente se iba empapando de sangre, porque había sido herido en el hombro. Al detenerse, Dino había seguido su mirada y presa de un atávico acceso de urgencia, le acorraló contra una columna y le besó.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —susurró sobre sus labios; las frentes juntas y los ojos entornados—. Acuérdate...

—Cavallone, deja de...

Y ni él mismo supo lo que Cavallone debía dejar de hacer, siendo como fue su protesta acallada por el inesperado estampido de un revólver. El guardián aún notaba en su torso la sacudida del cuerpo de Dino al ser alcanzado por uno; no, dos proyectiles, antes de que él mismo obrase por reflejo y enviara a _Roll_ tras el tirador. Los pinchos del erizo clavaron al enemigo contra un Corsa tan fácilmente como se sujeta un papel con una chincheta, pero Hibari no se dio ni cuenta por estar demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a Dino contra su pecho. Fue la primera vez que le llamó por su nombre, con la voz imbuida de urgencia; sólo porque era más corto y no había tiempo que perder.

De aquella batalla, Hibari obtuvo un giro de perspectiva y Dino dos balas entre las costillas. Mientras esperaba junto a su cama de hospital a que revirtiesen los efectos de la anestesia, el japonés tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar. En Dino. En él. En ambos como tándem, como entidad. Apoyó la mano en su pelo, curvando los dedos cual garras sobre los mechones dorados, y fue entonces cuando reparó en que la primera lección que Dino tratare de inculcarle había cuajado. Hibari ya no luchaba, ni lo haría más, para vencerle. Luchaba para protegerle.

—Me pregunto qué sería de ti si yo me fuera para siempre, Kyouya —comentó días después el Don en tono ausente, cuando ambos yacían sobre el magro futón donde solían tenderse a escuchar la radio.

Hibari parpadeó. Dino pudo ver un destello de genuina confusión en su mirada antes de que ésta se endureciera.

—No pierdas el tiempo. Sabes que no lo harías.

Y, pese a lo altanera, hubo en su voz una punzada de negación obstinada, un poco infantil, un poco frenética y absolutamente inconsciente, la cual Dino advirtió y se le clavó entre los ojos como un mal presentimiento. Mientras el otro reclamaba su boca torpemente, a Dino se le ocurrió la idea morbosa de que Hibari jamás sufriría su muerte, porque no la aceptaría. Criatura rutinaria como era, se había acostumbrado a su voz, a su rostro, a la tersura tras los labios tenuemente agrietados que rodaban por su piel. Quizá se levantase cada día pensando que le llamaría mañana, o mañana, o mañana, o creyendo que él se encontraba a su lado.

Hicieron el amor muy pegados, abrazándose con tanta fuerza que parecía casi posible atravesar el escudo de piel y huesos y acariciar el corazón. Kyouya selló su orgasmo con un beso fugaz en la frente y Dino quiso llorar. Sin embargo, ocultó las lágrimas entre caricias suaves, las acalló con murmullos en voz baja y si Kyouya se percató, Dino nunca lo supo.

_(Moraleja: las despedidas no siempre implican decir adiós.)_


End file.
